


Sixtieth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Tiny bit of Angst and Guilt, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don’t dare to touch each other just yet, skin against skin feels too dangerous, too final and they are scared of finality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixtieth

**Author's Note:**

> Sixtieth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

They don’t dare to touch each other just yet, skin against skin feels too dangerous, too final and they are scared of finality.

Kisses, shared in the protecting dark of the night; wet mouths and muffled groans are not enough anymore. Need builds and builds; consuming heat coils inside their bellies, tingling just under the surface and making them bold.

Even through two layers of cotton, the first contact makes them gasp and push forward, not wanting to miss a second of this, not wanting to miss the smallest inch of the other’s body against their own.

It’s overwhelming and too much and both whisper “More”


End file.
